guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marcopolo47/archive4
Archives ---- Archive #1 Archive #2 Archive #3 Sign My Guest Book, Foo! ' Archives Do what fyren did imo. Lord of all tyria 20:40, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :My computer freezes and I have to restart it every time i go there.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:41, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Back on Topic He has attribute rank, like, -1337 or something. He'll be kicked out of the server for AFKing by then. And then he is deleted out of the namespace of GW -- -- (s)talkpage 20:41, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Wait, what? I forgot what we were talking about(too stoned)-- (Talk) ( ) 20:45, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hari-Kari Ritualing Barbiers -- -- (s)talkpage 20:46, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, yea, right. (^wow tht looks weird now tht I look back on it^). He won't be kicked if keeps clicking on the game every 10 hours-- (Talk) ( ) 20:48, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::He will be unable to do so when dead -- -- (s)talkpage 20:48, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::::good point, but what if he maps?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:49, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::::It got burned down by a termite army with stingrays and laz0rs -- -- (s)talkpage 20:50, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::tht's unfortunate, get a teammate to kill the termite army, then rebuild town, and ''then map?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:51, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::And die instantly, cause mapping was glitched. When you spawn, you get nked by 1504 Siege Attacks, 15 Firestorms, 12 Meteors, Shadow Shroud, and a rabbit with vicious claws and shizl -- -- (s)talkpage 20:54, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Why not hamstorm? 13:48, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Gogo, 3 energy regeration warriors with bows?-- (Talk) ( ) 18:54, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::Why not?! 18:59, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::'''A Deadly Combination: Strike with Hamstring, and then rain fire down upon him as he slowly limps away.sic]-- (Talk) ( ) 19:09, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::: Only a W/R with Brutal Strike and Final Trust that murders all below 50% health is btter! 19:12, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Warriors sufficient self-healing invincible-- (Talk) ( ) 19:18, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::not! 19:20, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::arrgh, u fucked up my table like you did with my userpage.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:23, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Wasn't me. 19:25, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::eh? liar-- (Talk) ( ) 19:27, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::All your base are belong to me. 19:28, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::dang. pwnd again-- (Talk) ( ) 19:30, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Boo! -- -- (s)talkpage 19:32, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::/hide-- (Talk) ( ) 19:33, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Lol, about time vipermai ;) 19:34, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I was in RA, playing as a war with 80 DPS, wich surpasses my other war builds -- -- (s)talkpage 19:38, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ur still a vipergay... 19:40, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::great, lets all spam Josh's (woot! real name) talk page with pointless comments!-- (Talk) ( ) 19:42, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::And you are ShadyGayPokemonNerd -- -- (s)talkpage 19:44, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I amb not a pokemon nerd! I just like to play pokemon! 19:45, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Josh is really a stupid name.. 19:45, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::But you do play pokemon, and pokemon is for nerdz -- -- (s)talkpage 19:45, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::/agree-- (Talk) ( ) 19:46, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::/disagree 19:47, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::/agree to disagree-- (Talk) ( ) 19:48, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::/overruled -- -- (s)talkpage 19:47, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::But.. pokemons are cool ='( 19:49, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::i loll'd-- (Talk) ( ) 19:49, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Notrly -- -- (s)talkpage 19:49, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Back on topic, .. what was the topic? 11:38, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Barbiers using Hari-Kari Ritual -- -- (s)talkpage 11:41, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Does he use frenzy? 11:42, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Dno, but he has -1337 is the linked attribute. -- -- (s)talkpage 11:45, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::but 1338 is way better, beyond leet! 11:47, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::1336 is teh haxx -- -- (s)talkpage 11:49, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::7334 lol 11:52, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::4P3 ftw -- -- (s)talkpage 12:22, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Now you messed up his talkpage! 12:23, 6 October 2007 (UTC)\ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::My text is overextending!!!Noez -- -- (s)talkpage 12:33, 6 October 2007 (UTC) 19:52, 4 October 2007 (UTC) lol i love bash.org: 1. Save every Free Credit Card Offer you get, Put it in pile A 2. Save every Free Coupon You get, put that in pile B 3. Now open the credit card mail from pile A and find the Business Reply Mail Envelope. 4. Take the coupons from pile B and stuff them in the envelope you hold in your hand. 5. Drop the stuffed to the brim envelopes in your mail and walk away whistling. I have now received two phone calls from the credit card companies telling me that they received a stuffed envelope with coupons rather then my application. They informed me that it they are not pleased that they footed the bill for the crap I sent them. I reply with "It says Business Reply Mail" I'm suggesting coupons to you to ensure that your business is more successful. They promptly hang up on me. Now, I did this for about a month before it got boring, so I got an added idea! I added exactly 33 cents worth of pennies to the envelope so they paid EXTRA due to the weight. I got a call informing me about the money, I said it was a mistake and I demanded my change back. After yelling at the clerk and then to the supervisor they agreed to my demands and cut me a check for the money. I hold in my hand at this very moment a check from GTE Visa for exactly 33 cents. -- (Talk) ( ) 19:37, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :For some time, I've taken their credit card offer, cut it up with scissors, then mailed it back in their reply envelope. Hadn't thought of the coupons or pennies. :-) --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:55, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::You are a very silly person. Nice going, btw^^.— Ebany Salmonderiel (T• •talk:Ebany Salmonderiel|action=edit&section=new}} M) 08:13, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::You know what I do? I send the Business Reply Envelope back in another Business Reply Envelope :D (T/ ) 08:15, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Well.... GREAT GOOGILY MOOGILY! The Paintballer (T/ ) 18:36, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :Yay, just got back from my boring-ass cottage today :)-- (Talk) ( ) 21:12, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::What is ass cottage? Something like a buttplug? 18:33, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::It is a type of cheese-- (Talk) ( ) 18:57, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::ah, that explains it. 18:58, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::As it does for everything-- (Talk) ( ) 18:59, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::No, 42 does 19:00, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::/agree "42 is the answer to life, the world, and everything sic]"-- (Talk) ( ) 19:01, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::: ;) 19:01, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::ehh, /bored-- (Talk) ( ) 19:03, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::get a life perhaps? 19:05, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::hmmm, ill try tht. any idea as to how much it costs btw?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:06, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::prbably 42. 19:08, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::plat?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:08, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Dunno. 19:10, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::well, if it is, i guess i should get my Healsig/Frenzy ready for somes IDS farmings!!1-- (Talk) ( ) 19:12, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Random post and position reset... >:D — Ness 19:19, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Argh!! 19:20, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::Oh noes, he reset the indent! To Arms!-- (Talk) ( ) 19:23, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::Rabble rabble rabble! 19:27, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::-Insert witty remark that involves pancakes... Mmm... Pancakes...- — Ness 19:29, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::'Lolled' 19:30, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::-Snipes his typo- — Ness 19:31, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Ooh, look at all the posts on my talk page since i came back from playin the falling sand game O.o-- (Talk) ( ) 19:32, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :lolz failing sand game. 19:33, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::u must play it!! u no u want to...-- (Talk) ( ) 19:34, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::Link? But.. The Settlers DS is muhc muhc bvetter and my typing sucks. 19:35, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::the fallin sand game has nothing to do w/ link actually, just google it-- (Talk) ( ) 19:36, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::link it plz. 19:37, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::ohhh, lols, here u go-- (Talk) ( ) 19:38, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Damn, need some plugins and this not my pc... 19:40, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::only part i understood of tht was "this not my pc"-- (Talk) ( ) 19:42, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Internet based games ftl GuildWars ftw!! 19:46, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::hah, guild wars is fer teh n00bs-- (Talk) ( ) 19:47, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::That's why I havent played it in like.. a month. 19:50, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::lol, believe it or not, neither have i, and yet i live on guildwiki. funny how tht works-- (Talk) ( ) 19:51, 8 October 2007 (UTC) 2009... Should be changed to Your buddeh, The Paintballer (T/ ) 02:42, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Oh....PS...Protective Spirit :Well, until recently, they have been good contributions, and it's much closer to 2,500 edits now-- (Talk) ( ) 03:14, 12 October 2007 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'm not a cool peoples anymore ;_; Pushbiscuit 03:56, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :lol, srry, but hell invited me into his guild, and i dont get to spam ur talk page anymoar-- (Talk) ( ) 19:46, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::/dance, me=still a cool peoples :) -- -- (s)talkpage 19:50, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :::You have survived this update of the "awesome list", but next time, watch out!-- (Talk) ( ) 21:03, 15 October 2007 (UTC) I OWN UR TALK PAGE Son I own your talk page get over it. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:34, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :You may own it but i pwn it-- (Talk) ( ) 21:40, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :How much to buy it from u?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:35, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::100k fool. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:39, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::better get farming-- (Talk) ( ) 21:39, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I PONALATE THIS PAGE WHICH MEANS PWN, OWN, ANNIHILATE, AND POON. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:41, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::u missed prwn (pr0+own, hells yea)-- (Talk) ( ) 21:42, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Well you got me there. You are free to use my awesomely smexy word. STALKER. I came up with that word anyways. :D -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:43, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::You made the word "Stalker"?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:43, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Wait, he's pollinating your talk page?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:45, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::ROFL, yikes-- (Talk) ( ) 21:45, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::God damn yall made me go to edit conflict. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:47, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Man up-- (Talk) ( ) 21:48, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Anyways I made up Ponalate cuz ppl stole my word poon and said they made it. Also you found my edit on Talk:Gwen_%28Post-searing%29 STALKER! And you made me go into edit conflict again. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:49, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Just cuz I watch every edit you make doesn't make me a stalker, does it??-- (Talk) ( ) 21:50, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I'll conflict your edit!.. damn edit conflict right there!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:51, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::(I'm just making some1 else hav an edit conflict)-- (Talk) ( ) 21:52, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Oh it does lol :D. Anyways I might not get on GW today homework like crazy and dad being gay. Also go with Gecko to Shing Jea when he goes and pull off jokes on people like open trade with gecko and say giving away 100k and they will be chasing you down and if they catch you they will say got to him first and Gecko might say I got 100k :D. its funny as hell all i can say. God damn yall again. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:53, 16 October 2007 (UTC) (reset indent) resetting indent and giving u edit conflict. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:54, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :I can't go to Shing Jea, don't hav factions. And I hav no hw btw :P (lol u did give me an edit conflict)-- (Talk) ( ) 21:55, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::Get factions. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:56, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::No monies-- (Talk) ( ) 21:56, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Get monies -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:57, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm making a note in my stalking notebook, "doesn't own factions...enjoys edit conflicts" (lmao, double edit conflicts)—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:58, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::U send me monies plx?(u made me edit conflict, YAY!)-- (Talk) ( ) 21:58, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I would if you stop giving me EDIT CONFLICTS GOD DAMN -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:59, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::mmk, send it fast plx?kthnx-- (Talk) ( ) 22:00, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::lol i prolly couldnt im just smexy though cuz i have a lot of money saved up working on a new comp cuz mine sucks ass. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:01, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::forces edit conflict!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:01, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Comp can wait, factions cant(edit conflict)-- (Talk) ( ) 22:02, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::OH IT CAN EDIT CONFLICTING ME -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:02, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::EDIT CONFLICT!!! -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:03, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Factions can edit conflict u?(edit conflict)-- (Talk) ( ) 22:03, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::NO BUT U R OMG STFU ROFL LMAO STHU ROFLCOPTER -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:05, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::prwnd-- (Talk) ( ) 22:05, 16 October 2007 (UTC) (reset indent)guess what ROFL is counted as a real word to firefox. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:06, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::thts cuz firefox is stupid-- (Talk) ( ) 22:06, 16 October 2007 (UTC) (reset indent.....AGAIN) its cuz firefox is cool and it recognizes ROFL AS A REAL WORD WHICH IS COOL. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:07, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::My talk page is now long enuf to archive, yay-- (Talk) ( ) 22:09, 16 October 2007 (UTC) YAY FOR ARCHIVES. ive never archived my talk :D -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 22:10, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Congrats. I wanna be first on the new page!... grr edit conflict!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:11, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::archivin' divin' now-- (Talk) ( ) 22:11, 16 October 2007 (UTC)